Luau LePunch
Luau LePunch is a baddie that appears in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. He is one of two "bosses" that needs to be defeated within the game. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Gummy Grotto Occupation: Boxer Loves: K.O.'s Hates: Neapolites Luau LePunch is a champion boxer from the sugary shores of Gummy Grotto. He is unbeatable in the ring because, despite his size, he is quite nimble and very quick. Upon teaming up with Radley Madish, he was sent to Neapolitown which was recently taken over by the radish’s brigade. LePunch was placed in charge of watching the chef of chefs himself, Papa Louie. Appearance Luau LePunch looks like a large coconut-man. His head is a coconut shell filled with pink punch. The head was also decorated with a paper umbrella, while the eyes were made of a lemon and a lime. He has colorful gummy arms with pink boxing gloves on his fists. Luau LePunch wears turquoise pants and a blue-yellow boxing-champ belt with a large octagon-shaped plate with a star in the middle of the plate. Flipline Blog Before Radley could start his attack, he needed some major muscle. So he traveled to Gummy Grotto to recruit the widely feared boxer, Luau LePunch. Watch out for this guy! [1] Battling Luau Luau is encountered at the end of the fourth level, Vanilla Heights. He has five hearts. Initially Luau only uses one attack, a straightforward punch. The best way to dodge this is by jumping, as Luau's gummy arms can really stretch. The only way to damage Luau is to jump on him first (which can be difficult when he begins to slide under you to avoid being jumped on), then hit him! After being hit, Luau will start swinging his arms furiously while running all around the arena. Attempting to jump on him at this point will only result in you losing a heart, so stay away from Luau until he calms down and stops running. Later in the battle, Luau will start to utilize another one of his boxing moves: he'll jump straight up into the air and then slam his body down! It's best to keep moving so he doesn't flatten you. Trivia *Radley Madish assigned him to personally watch over an imprisoned Papa Louie in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. [2] *The boss fight with LePunch is foreshadowed in Vanilla Heights by numerous posters with Luau's face and name on them, some of which have been vandalized. *Luau LePunch's name was likely based off of the topping called Luau Punch Drizzle. *Luau is the only boss in the entire Papa Louie series who doesn't summon any additional enemies during his battle. *He is the first enemy who debuted in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! to receive a Flipdeck. *His belt is similar to Kenji's, but in a teal version. *On March 18, 2015, Luau LePunch's Flipdeck announced with a mistake. His flipdeck number is 130, but flipline wrote flipdeck 30. A few minutes later, Flipline fixed the mistake. *He appears in a poster on the Brownie Bop's flipdeck. *In Papa's Bakeria there is a special called Luau Punch. *A customer who debuted in Papa's Pizzeria HD named LePete is a fan of him. Sarge Fan and Radlynn are the other Papa Louie boss fans. Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Boxers Category:Villains